


Man, I really hate dragons

by apolloxbvcky



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Other, Valhalla, how to train your dragon crossover, how to train your dragon spoilers, magnus chase crossover, magnus chase spoilers, mentions of death (slightly), mgca x how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Magnus meets a very weird person in Hotel Valhalla. But again, what isn't weird in his life?





	Man, I really hate dragons

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reading the last magnus chase book, and yesterday i saw both how to train your dragon movies, and i'm vibing with viking feeling  
> also i thought these two would have been a great team

All this time in Hotel Valhalla, and I still didn’t understand why everything had to be “to death”. Hey, I understand the battles. But why were the cooking classes or the yoga “to death”? Maybe I want to relax a little bit without dying before Ragnarok, you know?

Anyways, this time I was actually on a battle, so I couldn’t really complain much. Oh, an guess what? Today was battle with dragons! Yay! So as you can guess, I was hiding from one of those big, horrible, fire spitting creatures, behind a tree. (It was a big tree, okay?). I could see Alex trying to cut that animal’s throat with her garrote. It was, honestly, hopeless. She was gonna die. I hope she’d be alive again for our date, though. Yeah, that’s how things work in Hotel Valhalla. You die, and a few hours later, you’d wake up on your bed, ready to going on slaying everyone. Great, right? 

I sighed, and then the horrible little voice on my head started talking. “You’re a demigod! Your father is a Norse god! Are you really going to let your girlfriend die while you hide!?”. The voice was right. It was not fair. So I took my blade and my shield, and ran towards the dragon, hitting the shield with the blade to make the dragon notice me. 

– MAGNUS, NO! – Alex yelled, as soon as the dragon turned its head to look at me, making her fell to the ground. Great, now she was angry. And a dragon was running towards me. And I didn’t have a second part on my plan. Well, I’d have to reschedule the date.

Suddenly, I was pushed away of the dragon’s way, falling to the ground too. I looked to what had pulled me, and saw a guy I had never seen before. He was around 30, with shoulder-length brown hair, some locks braided. His clothes seemed to be from the viking era, so he was probably one of the firsts to arrive here. Then I saw that he only had one leg, the other being replaced with a prosthetic one, made of metal and wood. But the most noticeable thing was that he didn’t carry any weapons. At all. Either that, or he had them hidden. He must really had wanted to die.

The man whose name I still didn’t know, stood firmly in front of the dragon. He put his arm in his front, motioning the dragon to stop. And it worked. I looked at Alex, who was as surprised as me. The dragon lowered its head, placing its snout against the man’s hand. I could see him smile. Then, he whispered something to the dragon, who opened its wings and left flying. 

The man came to me, and then I noticed I was still sitting on the ground, with my blade and my shield way long from my reach. The man who saved from a dragon killing me was going to kill me again. I hoped I wouldn’t fall in love with this one, at least. 

– You should be more careful. The fact that we come back from death when we die here doesn’t mean you have to die every time. – he gave me a smile. – I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick The Vast. – he gave me his hand.

I took it, and he helped me get up.

– I’m Magnus. Magnus Chase. Son of Frey.

– I know. I saw your video… Back then. – I blushed. Whenever a new einherji came to Valhalla, we would see a video of their death, recorded by the valkyrie who brought him or her. But mine was a disaster, since the valkyrie who edited those videos hated my valkyrie, Sammirah. The downsides of being the child of Loki, I guess. Alex was another child of Loki, FYI. But, let’s continue the story.

– Yeah, uhm… – I coughed. – So, how did you… – I pointed where the dragon had left a burnt circle on the grass.  
– Oh, I was a dragon trainer back in my old life. The best, if I must say so. – wow, so humble. – At least that’s what my wife, Astrid, would say.

– Is she here?

– No, no. She died of old age, thankfully. But she would have been helpful on Ragnarok. She was way better than me. – he laughed. I nodded, looking for Alex, who had disappeared. She had most probably transformed herself in a fly and left. Thanks, babe. You’re the best. – Anyways, it was great to meet you, Magnus, son of Frey. If you ever need a hand with more dragons, look for me. I’m on floor 45.

– Yeah, nice to meet you too, Hiccup…

He nodded, and left running towards another dragon, either to save it or the einherji that it was going to eat.

I took my shield and blade again, and that’s when Alex reappeared. 

– What kind of name is ‘Hiccup’? – she asked.

– I don’t know. Come on, – I said, putting my arm above her shoulders. – let’s kick some einherjar asses.

She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and seethed, releasing from my grip to transform into a panther and run away from me. I sighed.

– I love you too!


End file.
